In the field of photoelectric display, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) has many advantages, such as active light-emitting, high brightness, high contrast, super-thinness, low power consumption, wide view field and broad working temperature range. Therefore an OLED device is an advanced, novel, and widely-applied flat panel display device.
Due to inherent characteristics of organic materials, they are inclined to absorb water and oxygen and deteriorate after being affected by the absorbed water and oxygen, which results in short service life for the OLED device. Therefore it is a quite challenging task in the art about how to improve anti-water-oxygen performance of the OLED device.